


Against the Wall

by Madelyn



Category: Jelix - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Jelix smut, M/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madelyn/pseuds/Madelyn
Summary: I have no answers, only porn.





	Against the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written one of these before, but I'm a huge fan of them. So I'm trying this I hope it doesn't suck.

Felix shoved Jack against the wall, pinning his hands above his head and kissing him hard.  
"Oh you are going to /pay/ for all the teasing you did on that stage." Felix laughed. "You'll be lucky if I let you come at all."  
"You know you can't resist me." Jack pouted, pressing a knee into his partner's crotch. Felix gasped, grinding into him.  
"If you're not careful I'll just fuck you against the wall."  
"R-Really?" Jack challenged. He loved it when Felix talked dirty.  
"I'd slam you against it hard and pin your hands so you couldn't touch yourself." Felix pressed a bit harder against Jack's wrists, smirking. "Then I'd lift you up and pound into you like a proper slut. I'd fill you right up with cock, until you'd think you couldn't take it or you'd burst. Then I'd fuck you good and deep; long, hard thrusts right into that sensitive spot of yours. You'd nearly come just from my cock filling you up. But I wouldn't let you do that. I'd fill you up with come until it was leaking out of you, then I'd plug you up with something that vibrates and leave you there with a cock ring while I clean up." He nipped at Jack's neck, making him moan. The Irishman bucked his hips into Felix's desperately.  
"Would you like that? Being left here all needy and desperate until I took pity on you?" Felix smirked. "Or was it the part where I fuck you against the wall?"  
"Please." Jack whined.  
"Mmm... I don't think I want to fuck you. I might just keep teasing you."  
"/Felix/." Jack whined.  
"Alright." He pulled his shirt off and Jack's quickly followed. Felix helped him step out of his trousers and then pressed him against the wall.  
"Aren't we going to bed for this?"  
"I don't think I want to." Felix growled, lifting Jack up. He pressed two fingers to Jack's lips and he started sucking on them while Felix attacked his neck. He bit down on Jack's shoulder, making him moan before he pulled his fingers free and eased one in. Jack clenched around him almost immediately.  
"You gotta relax baby." Felix reminded him. He pressed a kiss to Jack's neck, thrusting his finger a bit before adding a second one. He held them still for a moment while Jack adjusted, then started thrusting.  
Jack gasped when Felix bit down on his shoulder.  
"L-Lower."  
He angled his fingers down and caught Jack's prostate, making him cry out and spasm at the sudden pleasure.  
"There!"  
Felix hit the spot again before adding a third finger. He held them on Jack's prostrate, just sliding back and forth over it.  
"Oh God." The Irishman groaned as he was assaulted with pleasure. "T-Too much Felix."  
He started thrusting his fingers again, pressing a kiss to Jack's shoulder and encouraging him to relax. He was always so tense through this. Felix nailed that sweet spot again, making Jack moan. This was a very sensitive area for the Irishman, so Felix always made sure to abuse it as much as possible. He'd feel bad, but Jack couldn't get enough of it. He changed from long, deeper thrusts to shallow thrusts, constantly nailing his prostate.  
"Ah! F-Felix!" He clenched again, crying out.  
"Gotta relax Jackaboy."  
He held still until Jack relaxed again, then thrust his fingers back in and nailed his sweet spot.  
"Want you."  
It was hard to hold Jack up like this, and he had made a request, so Felix hurried through the last bit and pulled his fingers free.  
"Ready?" He asked, lining up. Jack nodded and he pushed in slowly.  
"Hold on." Jack grimaced. Felix did his best to hold still while he adjusted.  
"Oh God." The Irishman gasped suddenly as Felix shifted. "Y-You feel so much bigger from this angle."  
"Feels good?" Felix smirked. Jack nodded, head thrown back.  
"B-But don't move yet or I'll come." He warned.  
"Don't move?" The Swede asked. "You mean like this?" He drew out and thrust in, nailing Jack's prostate.  
"/Ah/! F-Felix!"  
"Good?"  
"Too good!" He moaned. "M-Move down a bit. You're right on my prostate."  
"Move or don't move? You said don't move, now you say move." He smirked devilishly, holding nice and still.  
"/Move/! I'm gonna come!"  
Felix took pity and adjusted a bit so he wasn't pressed right against it.  
"Just hold on. I need a minute."  
"It's okay, take your time." Felix soothed.  
"I-I've never felt this /full/." Jack moaned. That was one of the things that made sex with Jack so great, the way everything he was thinking tumbled out.  
"We'll have to do this again sometime when you haven't been teasing me for nearly an hour."  
Jack nodded. "Y-You can move."  
Felix was a bit more careful this time, only brushing that spot. Jack let out a moan.  
"Ah! You're so big." He gasped.  
"We will definitely try this position again." Felix smirked, nipping at Jack's neck and thrusting in again. This time he hit that spot dead on and Jack gasped, voice stolen and nails digging into Felix's shoulders.  
"F-Felix." He managed.  
"You good?"  
Jack nodded. "Do that again."  
"Are you close?"  
Another nod.  
"Don't come." He warned before thrusting into Jack's sweet spot.  
"/Ah/!" He clenched around the Swede, making him moan.  
Jack was so /tight/. He felt amazing when he clenched around Felix like that. The Swede kept thrusting, moaning at the sensations. He'd have to be careful not to send himself over too soon.  
"F-Faster!" Jack moaned. Felix obeyed, tipping himself into the 'danger zone' where he was in a position to actually orgasm if he didn't hold back. However good he was making Jack feel by hitting his prostate, the direct contact to his member was even better, sending him closer and closer to the edge.  
Felix reached up to stroke Jack. The Irishman was in the 'danger zone' too, getting closer and closer with each thrust.  
"F-Felix!"  
"Go ahead."  
Jack moaned loudly as Felix slammed into his prostate again and again and again. His moans got higher in pitch until finally Felix started stroking him again, sending him over and making him clench tightly.  
Felix had been so focused on Jack that his own orgasm came as a complete surprise. Pleasure crashed over him and he was shooting into Jack.  
Felix managed to get both of them onto the bed without falling and they lay there panting for a moment. Felix eased out of Jack, carefully avoiding his sensitive spots as he did.  
"Thought you said something about a vibrator and cock ring." Jack smirked.  
"Yeah, well, that's not actually how cock rings work. They don't stop you from coming, but they make you a little bigger and a lot more sensitive. We can play with them another time."  
"What about vibrators? Can we try those too?"  
"Sure, whatever you want." Felix kissed his forehead. "Just go to sleep baby."  
Jack nodded and let his eyes slip shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying to get these out of my drafts before they get deleted.


End file.
